This invention relates generally to a foot protector for karate combat, and other martial art sports and particularly to a protector having lace ties.
The art of karate combat requires frequent use of the feet and hands and in order to avoid damage to these members protective clothing in the form of padded shoes and gloves are frequently used. It is necessary that such protective shoes be constructed so that they can be readily put on and taken off without damage to the shoe and without sacrificing the comfort of the wearer. This has caused considerable problems in the past.
Protective shoes are known, for example, the shoes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,722 which provide a protective cover that must be stretched in order to position it on the foot for the reason that the upper opening into which the foot is inserted must be small enough to enclose the ankle and hold the shoe comfortably in place. Another known shoe provides multiple nylon pile fasteners which permit enlargement of the foot receiving opening but require careful emplacement for satisfactory usage.
The above disadvantages have been overcome with present foot protector in a manner not disclosed in the known cited art.